Meet Me Under The Mistletoe
by Creative Fox
Summary: The sophomores, some willingly and some unwillingly participate in Secret Santa. Two of which initially aren't too happy with their draw.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way, shape, or form.**

 **A/N: This just came to me yesterday so I wrote it down. It's a teensy bit late for a Christmas story since I was too busy to get around to posting it on Christmas, but better late than never! Happy Holidays to all! This is my first story for this fandom with more to come. I ship these two so hard and eagerly await D:NC. Without further ado, here goes! Read, review and enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Zoë Rivas entered the building that was Degrassi High on a frigid December morning, starbucks hot chocolate in hand.

She clunked her snow covered boots onto the front mat. Why there was school today in the first place, she would never know. As much as she wanted to stay home her mother wouldn't allow it. And she could see straight through her academy winning performance of pretending to be sick. So here she was, already miserable at having to be here at school. What was worse was every face she hoped she wouldn't see, was here.

She trudged to her locker, eyeing the various decorations Becky and Imogen had put up. It looked like Christmas had thrown up all over the hallways. Glitz and glam tinsel, wreaths, and paper snowflakes adorned the walls. The loudspeakers were even playing holiday music throughout the school. There was a huge Christmas tree decorated in the caf. No place was safe. It was definitely a bit much for someone not exactly fond of the holiday.

She never really saw Christmas as some glorious event. She didn't have a big family, just her mom who fawned over her to be a big star. Her mother practically lived through her, so more often than not Zoë spent most holidays at an audition, or alone.

Her cheerleader girlfriends had become her family but they all had plans, somewhere to be. She wouldn't impose. It would be another lonely year just like always.

As she neared her locker, she saw Maya a little ways away talking to her boyfriend Zigmund.

"I can't believe it snowed last night! The first snowfall of December!" Maya raved.

"Yeah I know, and there's more on the way." Zig groaned.

Zoë rolled her eyes at this, of course Maya would be excited over snow. She on the other hand looked at it with disdain.

When Maya noticed her, she skipped straight up to Zoë sparking up a conversation. Zig followed slowly behind.

"Hey Zoë! Enjoying this weather?" She asked, at which she received an instant no. Maya laughed.

"Zig here's not too fond of it himself."

Tristan Milligan appeared out of nowhere, crossbody bag in hand.

"Don't be a Scrooge you two. I for one _love_ snow. It's so.. _Christmas._ I'm feeling in the holiday spirit already!" He stated matter-of-factly.

"See guys, at least someone's on the same page as me!" Maya exclaimed, high-fiving Tristan.

Zoë and Zig just stared at them then glanced at one another, an unspoken understanding that she was way too bright and cheery too early.

"Yeah well, I'm in the spirit of hibernating till after winter." Zig deadpanned.

"Right?" Zoë agreed.

"You know, we should do something to get you all into the Christmas spirit. Like Ebenezer, except no ghost or creepy spirits?" Maya suggested.

"What about ghosts and spirits?" Miles pulled up beside his boyfriend Tristan, pecking him on the cheek hello. Beside him was his sidekick and best friend, Winston. Winston was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, and it was hard not to laugh at the repulsiveness that was his clothing.

"Who's grandma knitted you _that?_ " Tristan snickered.

"Haha very funny, what's Christmas without an ugly sweater?"

He was met with a simultaneous "True."

Tristan turned to Miles.

"Zig and Zoë don't like Christmas, so we're trying to think of something we could do to get them more into it." Tristan supplied.

"Hey, I never said I don't like Christmas! I just don't like everything that comes with it." Zig huffed. Zoë remained silent with an eyebrow raised, showing disinterest.

"Fair enough. Any suggestions?" Maya asked.

Winston stroked his imaginary beard, always one for ingenious ideas.

"I've got it! How about a Secret Santa?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Zoë crossed her arms.

Miles put in his two cents.

"Actually, Winston may be onto something. That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"All in favor say I!" Maya shouted.

It was unanimous, the sophomores would be exchanging gifts on Christmas with the person they drew from a slip of paper out of a hat, later on that day.

Zoë groaned, and Zig didn't look too thrilled either. The bell rang and the group of sophomores dispersed to their first class of the day.

* * *

Maya and Zig headed to their 'home' for the school day, The Rubber Room.

Upon arrival they saw their friends Grace and Tiny already at their table.

"Hey guys" Zig greeted to which he received a pound from Tiny and a nod of acknowledgment from Grace.

"Hey Ti-ny! Hey Gra-ace!" Maya sing singed to jingle bells, currently being played low on the loudspeakers.

Grace lowered her laptop and gave Maya a glare.  
"Oh god. Kill me now."

"Jeez, you're a Scrooge too? Well, I guess it's no surprise." The blonde girl confessed.

Grace lifted her eyebrow.  
"What? That I'm not into being forced to be subjected to horrible music for a pointless holiday created for selfish brats to demand for the latest iPhone Matlin?"

Tiny snorted at that.  
"I have to admit, I'm with her on that Maya." Tiny said.

Maya lifted her hands in an "I come in peace" gesture.

"I just think Christmas is a happy occasion and should be celebrated with someone! Not being negative about it, Grace the grinch. Which is whyyy we're doing a secret Santa." She declared.

"Who's _we?_ " Graces eyes bore into hers and Maya suddenly felt nervous.

"Uhh.. A group of sophomores of Degrassi including.. You and Tiny?"

Tiny pondered it and shrugged. He was game for anything. Grace on the other hand wasn't so nonchalant.

"No" she mouthed.

"Aw c'mon! Pleaaassse!" Maya whined.

"No blondie, I refuse to participate in your stupid secret Santa. Now go away!" She said firmly, and got up and walked away with Maya hot on her heels.

Exasperated Maya sputtered, "Well, what if I promise to leave you alone this entire month! Would you then?"

Grace stopped and pondered this. A month of peacefulness from her only girl friend was a nice thought. She liked Maya, but sometimes she was annoying and pushed her buttons entirely way too much. The guys seemed to just get her, and left her alone when they knew she was in a mood. Instead, Maya bothered her till she relented, just like she was now.

She chuckled when Maya clasped her hands together and got on one knee begging her. If only she had a video camera.

Grace sighed.

"Fine fine. But not another word out of you all month, and it better not be Richboy Hollingsjerk I draw."

Maya laughed at that.

"Deal! My lips are sealed." Maya beamed.

She set out to write everyone's name participating on small pieces of paper, and was excited for the coming lunch period.

* * *

One by one people filed into the cafeteria. Zoë was starving. She grabbed her lunch and began her journey to the table her squad sat at. She was about to go sit down and dig into her food when Maya came up to her with a Santa hat, shaking it around. It jingled as she shook it.

"Are you ready to find out who you're a Secret Santa for?" Maya singsonged, smiling.

"I suppose." Zoë said sarcastically, thinking it was pretty silly what they were doing.

How was this going to make her like Christmas? Nonetheless, Zoë placed her hand in the hat. She moved her arm around, picking several up and letting them fall before she grasped onto one of them and took it out. She was about to unravel it in front of Maya when the girl before her stopped her.

"Ah ah ah. No one can know but you! That's the fun in it. We will all reveal ourselves on Christmas!" Maya said, waving as she went on to the next sophomore to let them choose.

Zoë rolled her eyes and stuffed the paper into her pants pocket.

 ** _'That can wait'_** she thought as she sat down and greeted her friends, beginning to eat.

* * *

Maya made her way to each and every sophomore by the end of the day. Some of them were shocked at who they had received, while others happy at their pick.

As cliché as this sounds, Maya got Zig, Zig got Maya, Miles got Tristan and Tristan got Miles. Winston got a girl in his literature class while Tiny got a random girl he had never crossed paths with, but she was cute, so he wasn't complaining.

Grace had opened hers as soon as she picked it out. Her face showed no emotion as Maya looked on but inside she was in dismay.

 ** _'Zoë fucking Rivas. Great.'_**

She knew enough about the cheerleader to know they didn't mesh. They were two kinds of entirely different people. The only interaction they seemed to have was when Zoë wanted something. Specifically, her help in starting up Degrassi nudes. It was an odd kind of acquaintanceship.

Grace had to admit, it was almost admirable how Zoë Rivas didn't stop to get what she wanted in her selfish, stuck up kind of way. Zoë never gave up, much like Maya, but it was a little more tolerable. Zoë had proven she was a strong girl countless times. It put her above, over the other preppy teeny boppers of the cheerleading squad. She supposed that's why she gave into Zoë's ever persistent demands. Zoë was different than the others, and pretty damn beautiful too.

Grace had always known she was a lesbian. And deep down she knew she had agreed to do Zoë chores for alternative reasons.

It still didn't change the fact that she was less than thrilled to have picked out her name for Secret Santa.

 ** _'Well, it could've been worse.'_**

She cringed at the thought of getting Miles or Winston. She didn't like Miles after the drama that went down with her best friend Zigmund. And Winston was...a less than desirable choice for spending part of her Christmas with.

 ** _'At least I know what to get her._**

 ** _A tiara for the princess.'_**

* * *

Zoë collapsed onto her bed finally, after a long day of school. She changed out of her clothes and opted for more comfortable attire; loose sweatpants and a tank top. As she relaxed, she thought over her day.

She suddenly remembered about that "brilliant" Secret Santa idea that she's now participating in, and how she still didn't know who she got. She rolled out of bed and shuffled to her dirty jeans on the floor, stuffing her hand into the pockets to retrieve the paper.

She picked it up and unraveled it at once. At the name that appeared before her, her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

On the paper in scratchy handwriting was _**Grace**_ in bold letters.

She grimaced. **' _She hates my guts.'_**

Christmas spent with Grace? If there is a real Santa, did he hate her _that_ much?

* * *

The next few days went off without a hitch. Maya had kept her end of the bargain up and Grace was thoroughly enjoying it.

She still ignored the Christmas music, obnoxious decorations, caroling students, and utter idiocy of it all, but she felt good having no one truly bother her on a daily basis. The only real worry she had was Zoë.

You see, Christmas was rapidly coming up and she was due to give Zoë a present. Initially, she chalked it up to be an easy occurrence. She thought, **_'I'll just buy her some makeup. Every girly girl likes makeup.'_**

But then she figured a necklace would be better. The necklace then turned into a shirt, and then it became a pair of shoes. And before she knew it, it was spiraling out of control and she was completely lost as to which route she should take in getting a gift for the girl that is Zoë Rivas, the object of her affections that she harbored a secret crush on for the last month.

"So Grace, how's it coming along with your Secret Santa? I already got mine their gift." Maya said one day with glee.

"I hate you. I don't know what to get."

Maya brushed it off.

"Well, why not spend some time with them? Find out their likes and dislikes?"

Grace made a face at her. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had a point. But how on Earth was she going to make it casual? The goth girl and the prep didn't interact outside of oomfchat.

 ** _'This is a major bust. No pun intended.'_**

* * *

Zoë wasn't fairing too well either.

She didn't do Hot Topic, or anything black. She wasn't a whiz at computers, so she wouldn't even know where to begin. Aside from those obvious two things about Grace she knew of that she liked, Zoë was clueless as to what else the blue haired girl did.

She debated on skipping out on this "Secret Santa" business. But she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from Maya and inwardly cringed.

Even if she got Grace something random, what if she hated it? Then she would hate her even _more_. Zoë valued her life, so she knew she needed to get her something that would be appreciated.

The Latina groaned. She needed a way to get to know Grace better without giving it completely away. An excuse.

A light bulb went off in her head. She grinned, hopefully this went as planned.

* * *

The next day Zoë Rivas walked into the school with confidence. She had a pep to her step and passed the halls, entering the rubber room hallway. She looked so out of place there and took note of that, but it didn't deter her. This girl was on a mission.

She spotted just the person she was looking for. The cheerleader captain approached Grace sitting on a bench, who was sketching with her headphones on blasting punk rock.

"Hi Grace." Zoë waved.

The dark haired girl continued sketching not acknowledging her presence.

"Grace? **Gracee!** **Hellooo!** " Zoë tapped her shoulder at which Grace looked up with annoyance, pulling her bulky headphones down onto her neck.

"Zoë. What do you want?" Her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion as she fought the urge to look the beauty up and down.

In a hushed whisper Zoë replied, "It's about Degrassi nudes. Something's _off_ about it and I'd like to discuss it but class is about to start so.. Meet me at The Dot for lunch?" The brown haired girl was half expecting her plan to not work.

I mean, she was pretty much winging it at this point. She did have a hunching suspicion someone wasn't putting out though. Specifically that goody goody Frankie. The profits just weren't adding up to the quantity of the team. But really, she just needed a believable excuse to talk to Grace further.

To her surprise, there wasn't any persuading she had to do.

"Okay, whatever." Grace responded lazily. She didn't even protest. Zoë was taken aback but welcomed it and that was the end of that.

Zoë Rivas walked away smirking, preparing for phase 2 of her plan.

* * *

When Zoë approached Grace, it was almost too easy to agree. Grace had been wondering how to approach her secret crush, so Zoë did the dirty work for her. Now she just had to figure out how to ask the nitty gritty questions she needed answered.

At last it was lunch time and Grace walked to The Dot a couple blocks away. She entered the popular hang out spot and saw Zoë there already, sitting in the corner looking gorgeous as usual.

She approached her and sat in front of her.

"Hey. So what is it about Degrassi nudes?" She kept it short and simple, getting straight to the point. She wanted to berate herself for coming off more standoffish than intended. The pierced up girl was just out of her comfort zone.

Zoë looked contemplative.

"Hello Grace. Well, how is it going? The business, I mean. I've noticed the numbers aren't adding up. Are you _sure_ it's hack proof?"

With a bored expression Grace replied.

"Well if you're worried about numbers, your little friend Hollingsworth isn't joining in. And I'm a computer programming master, no one is getting into my system. Happy? Is that what you _really_ asked me here for? This could've been answered earlier."

Grace was right. It was silly of her to ask her here for a few questions that could've easily been answered hours ago.

"You're right. I have another reason why I called you here. With you helping me out like this, I just wanted to get to know you better. You're a cool chick and I could use someone like you around."

"What, to be your bodyguard?" Grace scoffed, ready to leave and already annoyed she was wasting her valuable lunch time for this. She didn't need to get to know her, she could just settle for getting something puke-worthingly girly at the mall.

"No! No.. That's not what I meant. I meant like a..badass _friend?_ "

Grace was thrown off guard and stopped at that word. It was true Zoë wasn't all bad and it was a step up from acquaintances. It could be nice to have a girl other than Maya around, even if it was an unrequited crush. She would live.

It didn't change the fact that it was utterly weird to hear Zoë say she wanted to be friends. Grace wanted to believe she had other motives and although Grace was half right on that, Zoë genuinely wanted to learn about the other girl.

The rocker decided to give Zoë a chance. This was probably her only chance of getting to know this girl better anyway, for Secret Santa purposes only, she had to remind herself.

Zoë was obviously straight with all the boy hopping she had done. This would only be for the sake of this little game if you will. Grace wasn't entirely heartless and wanted to buy her something worthwhile, even if she wasn't so sure Zoë deserved it.

Grace sighed. She had been sighing a lot lately and she didn't like it one bit. It was a sign she was going soft.

"Alright, fine. But you're paying for lunch."

Zoë giggled.

"Always an eye for an eye. Sure, what do you want?"

Grace wanted to say _you_ but instead opted for a burger, fries and a milkshake. Zoë happily complied and went to place their order as Grace kept her cool, trying to decide on what to say next.

When the cheerleader returned, they ate in silence for a bit before Grace spoke up. She refrained from biting her tongue right after.

"So, enjoying the festivities of Degrassi? I hear they're doing another frostival next week."

"Yeah since it was so successful. And not really, most of the squad will be with their boyfriends, or in Jack's case girlfriend. I don't want to be the third wheel so I'm not going." Zoë said with a frown picking at her chicken salad.

"Oh. Same. Maya and Zig make me wanna barf." She chuckled.

"What about Zig's friend, Tiny I think his name is? Aren't you two like a thing?" She inquired. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know about her love life, but Grace interested her. She did spot them together frequently.

Grace laughed out loud.

" _Him?!_ Oh god no. Where did you hear that? He's like my brother. What about.. well, the _entire_ male population at school?"

Zoë rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Grace could be such a bitch, but she couldn't get mad at her.

"I'll have you know I've been single for months now. No _guy_ there is worth my time."

"Oh ho ho. Big words there. Switching teams?" Grace asked.

Zoë smirked. "No, why? Interested?" She teased, winking flirtatiously. Grace cleared her throat and fought back her blush.

"In your _dreams_ , Rivas." Grace decided to change the subject before it went further down to a path she didn't want to cross.

"So anyway, excited for Christmas?" Grace continued.

"Not exactly." Zoë responded, shrugging her shoulders.

Grace was surprised. She seemed like a prima donna who got whatever she wanted, Christmas gifts included.

"Why not?"

"Well, my moms never around pretty much unless my agent calls. I don't know most of my family history, so I'm alone each year most of the time. There's nothing special about it. So why bother pretending to be excited?"

Grace nodded in sympathy. She had no idea Zoë's home life was so in a sense depressing. She felt sorry to even think of complaining about hers. I mean she had a bratty younger sister, and two loving parents around. Grace had something to be thankful for.

The blue haired girl had imagined Zoë's life to be vastly different than what was now known. Maybe she wasn't the girl she expected her to be.

From that point on, the conversation flowed easily between them. They had broken their barriers and everything came natural for the two. They had discovered they surprisingly had more in common than they thought.

It was nice to have someone to confide in. Before they knew it lunch was nearing an end, and they both got up to leave, but Grace didn't want it to end there.

She blushed and was glad they were in the darker part of the café. She shifted her eyes, hesitating for a moment. It was now or never.

"Hey Zoë, want to.. go to the frostival with me?" She asked.

Zoë stopped in her tracks and flashed her a genuine smile that reached Grace's heart.

"I'd love to. Want to walk back together?" Zoë suggested.

"I'd like that." Grace flashed a smile.

They walked back to the school feeling relieved, lighter, and happier. This went much better than expected.

* * *

It was the last day of school, which meant winter break was finally here. That also meant it was the day of the frostival. It was a half day today so students, faculty and the community could enjoy it together. The frostival looked _ethereal._

It didn't have as many rides as last year without the help of Fiona Coyne, but they did pretty well with the many fundraisers held for it. There were booths and food carts strewn about, and it was a good turn out. It wasn't too overbearingly cold, and there was light snow glittering the ground.

Zoë had arrived onto the front steps of Degrassi where she would be meeting Grace. She adjusted her scarf and coat as she saw her many friends with their significant others head to the frostival gloved hand in hand. She was almost envious.

Tristan had Miles. Maya had Zig. Frankie had Winston. Jack had Imogen. It seemed everyone she knew personally had _someone._ And even if they didn't, they had a best friend to hang out with, like Lola and Shay.

Zoë didn't quite have that, and at a moment like this, she wished she did. But she couldn't ignore the happy feeling she felt knowing she wouldn't endure this completely alone. In fact, the only reason she was here at all was because of a certain pierced, punk rock loving girl.

Though extremely different looking on the outside, they had a lot of similarities on the inside. Their personalities worked together well. While Zoë typically took action before using her brain, Grace always used her brain first before deciding on her next move. Grace kept her in check, and Zoë brought her own zest to the table.

They were like fire and ice. And you know what they say, _opposites attract._

Over the past few days, her and Grace had been getting closer, hanging out more and more outside of school. It was an odd sight to see for an outsider.

Hell, they were practically on the verge of enemies only 3 weeks ago. And now here she was, waiting for Grace to come to go to the frostival, _together_. It was unreal.

When she saw a hint of blue hair, she got excited to see her new friend. A little _too_ excited to see her she noted.

Grace walked down the steps to greet her.

"Hey Zoë, ready to go eat funnel cake and fried Oreos to our hearts content?"

Zoë laughed and nodded, and they headed to the back of the school. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice how stunning Grace looked today. She was clad in her black peacoat, blue jeans, black boots, and accentuating silver hat, scarf and gloves. Her facial expression was relaxed and her chocolate brown eyes looked beautiful against the faint light.

That worried Zoë she was having these thoughts, and put her on edge. Over the past few days she had been having more and more of these thoughts. Something had changed in her and she was scared to find out.

Upon arrival they mingled with their friends before the group of sophomores wandered off in separate directions. The girls agreed they were hungry, and headed for the concession stands first. While Zoë got a funnel cake, Grace settled on fried Oreos.

They walked around the frostival, sharing their food, and admiring the hard work that was put into making this happen. They were surprisingly good company to keep and upon passing Tristan and Miles handholding, she received a knowing look from the two. Grace hadn't noticed, and Zoë just blushed and looked down.

 ** _'Damn it. Even those two know.'_**

Grace seemed to be oblivious to it all. Zoë had been questioning herself ever since she laid eyes on Grace. Zoë had never liked girls on a physical _or_ mental level. They were competition, and they could be so _brutal._

Like Grace. But Grace was brutal in a tell-it-like-it-is way in which she appreciated. She valued honesty over lies to please her. She didn't need to be pleased. She wasn't a fragile little girl, at least not anymore after she went through her sexual assault trial. It only made herself stronger. Once that happened, she felt she could handle anything. But she didn't think anything included liking a _girl._

She had tried to deny it, but the facts were there. Still, she had just become friends with her, so why ruin it? Besides, she didn't even know if Grace liked girls. It was hard to say. Grace was a complex person. She didn't broadcast her life to people. So Zoë ignored the new feelings and would carry on.

* * *

Before they knew it an hour had passed. With the good food they had digested, they began to go on rides. It was a thrill. She wasn't really an amusement park ride kind of girl. Rarely did she ever get out to even go to one, so it was a new experience for her. She was really enjoying herself, and clearly was Grace.

Grace hadn't smiled this much in a long time. It was refreshing. For once in a long time she didn't feel like a second choice to someone else or a third wheel. They had gone on nearly every ride by now, except the Ferris Wheel, and they both knew it. Both girls hesitated. It was huge, and tall, and looked majestic but scary at the same time. It was also an obviously apparent couples ride.

Zoë took the leap.

"Do you want to maybe go on the Ferris wheel?" Zoë asked shyly.

Grace smiled and linked their arms together, "Let's do it" she said, pulling Zoë along onto the line.

On it, they saw a few familiar faces.

"Hey Maya, Zig. Having fun?" Grace asked. The couple looked positively adorable, standing together cuddling to stay warm.

"Hey Grace! Zoë?" She questioned, raising one eyebrow and eyeing their linked arms. Zig, also surprised, sent a look to his best friend Grace, at which she gave him a warning glare. He looked away and covered his oncoming smirk. He _knew_ his suspicions were right! Maya continued anyway.

"Yeah, we are! This frostival is another hit! Claire, Drew, Becky and Imogen did a great job organizing this! How about you two?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as they both flustered up.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. It's the perfect day today for this." Zoë chimed in to which Grace agreed.

"I'm glad you're both finally getting into the Christmas spirit!" Maya nudged playfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah." The two girls said, both smiling looking at one another, before glancing away. The Ferris wheel began to turn until an empty seat came into view and halted, signaling it was time for Maya and Zig to depart.

"See ya later!" She called out at them as Zig waved, and they disappeared up into the night sky.

The wind had picked up blowing Zoë's hair into her face. She reached for her scrunchie to put her hair back into a ponytail when Grace, taller than her, insisted she do it.

"Here, let me."

When Grace's hand touched her head, she almost melted. She was glad Grace couldn't see and it was cold out, because she couldn't fight the blush that followed. It was quick and lasted all but 10 seconds at most, but it was gentle and felt nice as she stroked her hair.

The Ferris wheel again, turned to an empty compartment where they both got on the rickety ride facing one another. At first it was slowly rising, but the speed picked up until suddenly they were high above the ground and everything started to look like tiny specks.

And that's where Zoë Rivas went wrong. She looked _down._ She now realized she had a fear of heights and closed her eyes and started hyperventilating. Grace, not too great with heights either, knew she had to the be the hero and grabbed her hand while trying to calm her down.

"Zoë, shhh you're okay. It's not so bad, don't even think about what's down there. Open your eyes and look up." She said softly.

Zoë opened her eyes and followed her directions. At first she couldn't see anything, but then she saw it. Snowflakes. They were lightly falling from the sky. And they were so clear. For once, she didn't look at it in disgust but she was delighted to see snow, catching one onto her tongue. Slowly she adverted her eyes to take in the scenery.

"Whoa, it's beautiful!" She breathed, taking in the magnificent sight of Toronto that surrounded them.

"Yeah.." Grace agreed, but she wasn't entirely talking about the city landscape as she stared at Zoë out of the corners of her eyes.

* * *

As the two girls got off the Ferris Wheel, it was an adrenaline rush. Zoë felt like she had just conquered the world. And Grace had gained a memory she would remember for a while. Though, she mentally kicking herself for being too chicken to kiss her.

As they passed their friends, they wished them all Merry Christmas. They were all getting ready to head home by now.

Grace, in her recurring good mood, offered Zoë a ride home. Zoë agreed and they headed to her navy blue sports car.

"Wow, nice car." She said, getting into the passenger seat. Grace got into the drivers seat and shrugged it off.

"Thanks. Where to?" Grace asked, putting the key into the ignition and turning on the heat immediately.

Zoë rubbed her hands together putting them in front of the vent. The radio came on automatically and Christmas music was playing. Grace decided to leave it on. She was like a different Grace. A nicer, happier Grace. And it was strangely pleasant.

They began to sing along to the music jokingly while Zoë began to give her directions to her house, and it wasn't too far out of the way from her own house. They were there within 15 minutes.

The day had finally come to an end. They sat in the car, unsure of how to precede.

"I had a lot of fun today Zoë.." She looked over to her companion.

"Yeah, me too. Tons. Thanks for asking me to go with you." She replied in earnest. The atmosphere changed from pleasant comfortableness to tension that could be cut with a knife.

Grace was nervous. She didn't _do_ nervous. She either went for it or she didn't. But she had never been in this situation before, never had an actual girlfriend, never kissed a girl, and never liked a girl like she liked Zoë. She didn't know what she was doing and didn't want to fuck this up.

She began to lean forward, and Zoë began to as well, before she faltered and wrapped her arms around Zoë for a hug instead. Zoë hugged back in slight confusion. For a moment she was under the impression Grace was actually going to _kiss_ her. She felt stupid to even think so. The latina said goodbye and trekked to her house, waving before stepping inside, hiding her disappointment.

The entire ride home, Grace mentally chewed herself out. Sometimes she really hated herself.

* * *

Zoë opened her eyes on Christmas morning to an empty house.

Her mother had rather go off on vacation with her boyfriend for Christmas than spend it here with her. It was okay though, she was used to it. She yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, and decided to start getting ready for the day.

Even though she should have felt depressed having another year spent without her mom, she didn't.

She felt happy and had something to look forward to: revealing herself to be Grace's secret Santa. She had opted on getting her a kaleidoscope necklace after learning how much of a science and astrology nerd she was, a video game she had mentioned that was just released, and art supplies. And she also decided, if she worked up her nerves enough, to reveal her feelings today too. She would be putting everything on the line but it just felt _right._

She showered and got dressed and responded to the various "Merry Christmas" texts she received from friends. Zoë was about to put on her jacket and grab Grace's presents when the doorbell rang.

She sighed and trotted to the door. She opened it and to her astonishment it was Grace.

"Hey Zoë, Merry Christmas. May I come in?"

"Sure. Merry Christmas Grace! What are you doing here?" Zoë said suprised. Nonetheles she moved aside to let her in.

"Why I'm here so you're not alone on Christmas of course." She cracked a smile.  
"I brought some Christmas movies and snacks, too."

Zoë was stunned. It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her. She fought back her tears and hugged Grace tightly.

"That sounds great. But before that, I have something for you. Here. I'm your Secret Santa." She placed gifts into Grace's hands and ushered her to the sofa. Grace stood up and dug into her backpack.

"This is ironic, because I'm your Secret Santa as well."

They both laughed as they put two and two together. Even though they had some ulterior motives, they had still managed to come together as real friends. Who would've thought?

Grace handed her presents to Zoë and they both opened their gifts at the same time. Both of them were amazed at the thoughtfulness and loved it. Even though, in the end, it wasn't about gifts at all but who you spend it with.

The two had really gotten to know each other over the weeks they had spent together and understood each other on a level no was else had bothered to try to.

Grace being the computer whiz she is, was able track down some information on the whereabouts of Zoë's family tree and presented her with the documents. She even created a mural of Zoë herself, as well as gave her a bracelet because let's face it, what girl didn't like jewelry?

Zoë was blown away. It was by far the nicest thing someone's ever done for her and she couldn't thank her enough, crying in joy. Grace equally loved her own gifts and thanked her. She reached for the first movie of the start of their marathon entitled "Elf."

The rocker took off her jacket and started to get more comfortable. Zoë retrieved a throw blanket, and offered to go put some cookies in the oven and make them hot chocolate. It was pretty chilly outside and it was a true white Christmas, with snow flurries beginning to pick up.

Because the Rivas family hardly celebrated Christmas, the decorations throughout the house were minimal at best, but her and her mom did put up the tree and some decorations here and there around the house. Nothing like the madness at Degrassi though.

Just as she was about to bring out the cookies to the living room, she bumped into Grace, who was coming into the doorway of the kitchen. She dropped the plate in surprise and cookies went flying everywhere.

"Shit, sorry! I was coming in to see if you needed help bringing anything out."

Zoë was breathing heavily at the ordeal.

"God Grace! You nearly gave me a heart attack. It's okay, you're lucky it wasn't the hot chocolate." She berated. Grace nodded and apologized again. They began to gather the cookies, when Grace looked up and noticed something hanging above their heads on the doorway.

Zoë noticed her friend stop, and looked up as well. There before them attached to the door way was a piece of mistletoe. Zoë didn't remember that being there. Then again, she wasn't her mom the home decorator.

If anything, her mom must've added it for her and her boyfriend. She inwardly cringed. But then it hit her. There was mistletoe hanging over their heads. _**'Oh my god.'**_

Grace looked down at Zoë and before she could second guess this, she grabbed Zoë's face and crashed her lips onto hers. Zoë surrendered, kissing back with as much vigor. It was intense and passionate and gentle and loving and _soft_ all at once. When they pulled apart, both girls were panting heavily and stared at each other, eyes wide and red in the face.

After a few seconds of catching her breath, Zoë broke the ice first.

"Well, it's about time. I thought you would never kiss me."

Grace laughed.

"Truth be told, I was too chicken to."

Zoë leaned in capturing her lips again. "Well I'm glad you did." She breathed into her ear.

Grace grinned and leaned into her, kissing her once more. "Me too."

 **15 Minutes Later**

The pair had made out some more and cleaned up the mess. They then walked to the couch hand in hand. This time there wasn't an unbearable tension between them. They lay comfortable in each others arms and started up the movie.

And when Zoë received a text from Maya with her triumphant "I managed to figure out everyone's Secret Santa. You two were the only ones left, so I know Grace is yours! Hope you're enjoying yourselves lover girls! I told you so! Everyone needs someone to spend it with, Merry Christmas 3" Zoë couldn't help but roll her eyes with a genuine smile.

 _Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
